1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel game including a game apparatus for carrying out or executing the novel game, and a method of playing and utilizing the game. In particular, the present invention relates to a game and game apparatus simulating occurrences which happen to individuals in the process of everyday living.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art games and game apparatus which involve moving game pieces around a game board having squares along its sides in response to a throw of a pair of dice, and following instructions carried on the square on which the game piece comes to rest. Some of these games also attempt to simulate occurrences of everyday life in various aspects.
No prior art device known to me so simulates everyday occurrences as realistically as the novel game of the present invention, by requiring the players to begin the game having absolutely no assets or liabilities.